Jaa mata
by Grow dusk Light
Summary: Karna kejadian balapan liar melawan kelompok Kirisaki Dai Ichi, Kuroko mengalami hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Hingga kuroko harus pindah ke Kota Tokyo. Dan dari sana kehidupan kuroko masih berlanjut.


**Jaa Mata**

An **Akakuro** fanfiction by **Himawari no Yakusoku**

 **Kurobas** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate T

Warning : AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, OOC.

.

.

.

Hujan turun deras di Kota Kyoto tapi itu tidak menghambat pergerakan mereka, Malahan bagi mereka disaat seperti ini adalah kesenangan untuk mereka. Terlihat mobil-mobil sport bertenaga tinggi. Kalian tentu sudah tahu bahwa mereka tengah mengadakan balapan liar.

 _Start_ di ujung jalan yang dekat dengan sebuah bangunan. Kelompok _kirisaki dai ichi_ _membawa seorang wanita seksi_ dan bersiap di tengah kedua mobil. Ia membawa bendera dan berdiri dengan gaya menggoda. _Tank top_ dan _hot pants_ yang dikenakannya membuat suasana makin panas. Penonton berkerumun untuk menonton. Di antara mereka juga ada yang bertaruh, selain taruhan antara kedua kelompok pembalap. raungan mesin membahana. Apalagi knalpot kedua mobil memang sudah dimodifikasi sehingga suaranya menjadi seperti pesawat jet saja layaknya.

Dan anggota seirin pun datang ke mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

"kuroko-kun apa kau tidak apa-apa?." tanya Aida Riko.

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk.

"Kuroko aku yakin kau pasti bisa, kami percaya padamu." Ucap Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Kuroko kau tak perlu memenangkan nya kau hanya perlu tunjukan padasi _brengsek_ itu kalau kau bisa, kau bukanlah orang yang lemah. Kau kuat." Ucap Hyuga Junpei  
"Kami semua percaya padamu kuroko kau pasti bisa. Pasti." Sambungnya.

Dan anggota Seirin pun kembali ke tempat penonton dan mereka hanya bisa memberikan semangat serta dukungan untuk kuroko yang sekarang sedang tengah melakukan balapan liar.

' _Aku pasti .' Gumam Kuroko._

' _Ayo Kuroko-kun kau pasti bisa.' Batin Kiyoshi Teppei._

Dan kirisaki dai ichi hanya tersenyum remeh.

Gadis pengibar "bendera _start_ " tampak memberi aba-aba. Tangan kirinya diacungkan dengan kelima jari membuka, sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang bendera juga terangkat ke udara. Ia lantas menghitung mundur dengan menekuk satu per satu jarinya. Dan ketika tinggal satu jari yang menunjuk, tangan kirinya diturunkan bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang mengibaskan bendera. Pertanda balapan dimulai!

Kedua mobil melakukan _spinning_ di garis start sehingga menimbulkan efek suara berdecit dan kepulan asap, sebelum kedua pembalap menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam dan melesatkan kendaraan pacunya. Di saat seperti itu, mata kedua pembalap harus terfokus ke jalan di depan. Mereka tidak bisa melihat ke kanan-kiri. Otomatis, untuk menghitung posisi mobil lawan hanya bisa dilakukan dengan melirik saja.

' _Semoga saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kuroko.' Batin_ Kagami Taiga.

.

Mobil Kuroko melesat beberapa meter lebih dulu dari Hanamiya. Barulah kemudian tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia lantas menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam sehingga menimbulkan suara gemuruh. Sorak sorai penonton dengan tepukan dan teriakan. Semua itu tentu terdengar pula dari dalam kabin mobil, yang hanya menambah semangat para pembalap jalanan itu.

Kuroko terkejut melihat mobil Hanamiya dengan mudahnya melibasnya. Posisinya yang berada di kiri membuat ia dengan mudah melihat saat-saat ia didahului. Terutama pada saat Hanamiya menyeringai licik pada Kuroko. Padahal, ia sempat merasa senang mampu start lebih awal dan melesat lebih awal meninggalkan lawannya. Kuroko tidak tau bahwa itu disengaja sebagai cara mempermalukannya sekaligus menunjukkan kedidgayaan.

Maka, dengan gelap mata, ia pun melakukan kartu andalannya. Kartu yang selama ini tidak pernah digunakannya. Persnelingnya sudah berada diangka empat, tinggal satu lagi sebagai tingkat tertinggi. Tangan kirinya menekan tuas persneling, memasukannya ke gigi terakhir. Dan dengan cepat. Ia segera menekan satu tombol merah yang terletak didekat rem tangan.

Seketika nitro di perangkat penambah dayanya terbakar. Sehingga memberikan tenaga turbo tambahan pada mobil Kuroko. Api menyala dari knalpot. Mobil kuroko pun dengan gagah-berani berhasil melewati mobil Kirisaki dai ichi atau Hanamiya Makoto lawan dari balapan liarnya.

Hanamiya yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

' _Kena kau.'Gumam Hanamiya dengan tangan yang di bentuk menyerupai pistol._

' _Dor.'Lanjutnya._

Seketika mobil kuroko terguling ke arah kiri dan berputar tiga kali sebelum akhirnya terhenti.

 **TBC**


End file.
